Run EternalDragonexe
by Ruhe ein
Summary: With dimensional holes popping up and poofing everywhere, will Iwa-san every get home? ...and more importantly, where will he end up? *hole opens and takes the remaider of this summary*
1. Dragonballs through cyberspace

Author's Note: At no point do I claim for this to be understood 100%. It's meant rather to be ammusing =P   
  
If you do happen to understand it completely, welcome to my world; if not, consider yourself lucky. *laughs*   
  
Anyway, this is partially a continuation of a part of a story that a friend of mine wrote and I highly   
  
encourage you to read it at some point although I don't know that it'll make this story make anymore sense   
  
or not ^.~ Her story, Chaos Uncontrolled, is in my favorite stories collection. Now then, I hope you enjoy   
  
mine ^.^  


* * *

(A portal opens in Iwa-san's room and Cye and the Dragonballs fly out)   
  
Iwa-san: o_O   
  
Cye: >_> 0_0 O_o  
  
Iwa-san: o_o  
  
[Note: Iwa-san and Cye will probably be communicating without words for the remainder of this story.  
  
A translation will be provided in [ ]s ]  
  
Iwa-san: o_o o_O? [Who are you?]  
  
Cye: o_o Cye, ?_?. [I'm Cye, and I'm very confused]  
  
Iwa-san: o_o Iwa-san. ??_?? [I'm Iwa-san, and I'm even more confused]  
  
Cye: ???_??? [No, I am]  
  
Iwa-san: ????_???? [I believe I am]  
  
Cye: ?????_????? [I'm pretty sure I am]  
  
Iwa-san: @_@ [This is confusing]  
  
Cye: ...... [Oookay, let's stop now]  
  
Iwa-san: (shakes head to clear it) =| o_O? [Good idea. How did you get here?]  
  
Cye: \=| =\ o_o Dragonballs (points to Dragonballs) o_O. [Well, we were about to make a wish with   
  
those Dragonballs, and then a portal opened and sucked us all in]  
  
(The Eternal Dragon emerges from the Dragonballs, but it's a tight fit in Iwa-san's room)  
  
Iwa-san & Cye: 0_0!!! [AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!]  
  
Eternal Dragon: I am the Eternal Dragon.... what idiot released me in here?!  
  
Iwa-san & Cye: 0_0;; [IT WASN'T ME!]  
  
Eternal Dragon: >_> *growl*  
  
Iwa-san & Cye: 0_0 [*whimper*]  
  
Eternal Dragon: I usually only have to do this once a millennium, but thanks to you and that idiot   
  
Saiyan, this makes two. (Shrinks himself) There, much better. Now, what's your wish?  
  
Iwa-san: o_O? [Wish?]  
  
Eternal Dragon: ..... Well? Speak up!  
  
Iwa-san: o_o;; [Ummmm...]  
  
Eternal Dragon: Well? Are you gonna make a wish or what? I don't have all year, you know.  
  
Iwa-san: (goes to his computer and begins typing)  
  
Computer Voice: I get a wish?  
  
Eternal Dragon: ... what'd that thing say?  
  
Iwa-san: T_T [Some all-powerful dragon...] (types some more)  
  
Computer: (Repeats the same phrase in multiple languages)  
  
Eternal Dragon: o_O  
  
Iwa-san: -_- (types some more)  
  
Computer: (repeats it in Japanese)  
  
Eternal Dragon: Yes you get one wish, but choose wisely.  
  
Iwa-san: >=) [Hmmm....]  
  
Cye: o_O [Uh oh]  
  
Iwa-san: (types some more)  
  
Computer: I wish to download a copy of the Dragonballs onto my computer.  
  
Eternal Dragon: o_O Ooookay... your wish is granted. (The Eternal Dragon disappears and the Dragonballs   
  
fly off in separate directions, creating 7 holes in Iwa-san's roof)  
  
Iwa-san: >=) [Yes!]  
  
Cye: o_O [What'd you do that for?]  
  
Iwa-san: ^_^ =D >=D [Now that I have a copy of the Dragonballs on my computer, I can make a wish whenever I want!]  
  
Cye: 0_0 [Uh oh]  
  
Iwa-san: =\ [Now, if I can just find what file it was saved to...] (starts searching through the different   
  
files on his computer) =D [Aha! Here it is!] (Clicks on EternalDragon.exe)  
  
Computer: Error. EternalDragon.exe has performed an illegal operation. Abort, Retry, Self-Destruct?  
  
Iwa-san: =\ [Aw, man...] (clicks abort)  
  
Cye: ? [What happened?]  
  
Iwa-san: |=\ [I don't know..... maybe...] (opens Internet Explorer)  
  
Cye: ? [What are you doing?]  
  
Iwa-san: =) [I'm going to search for a website on the Dragonballs]  
  
Cye: .... o_O [But... they're from another dimension]  
  
Iwa-san: =P [It doesn't matter. If it exists, or even if it doesn't, there is always a web page about it]  
  
Cye: o_O  
  
Iwa-san: =D! ... =o [Here we go! .... wait, it says here that the Eternal Dragon can only be summoned once a year...]  
  
Cye: =\ [Looks like you'll have to wait]  
  
Iwa-san: =P [No, I think I have an idea] (opens up the clock settings)  
  
Cye: =O [Uh oh]  
  
Iwa-san: >=) [Mwhahahaha!] (The light from his computer glares off of his glasses and lights up his evil grin)  
  


* * *

Note: I don't claim responsibility for any characters in this fic other than Iwa-san so far since I created him =P 


	2. Technicalities

(After scheduling his computer to change the clock ahead one year every 10 minutes and then to   
  
run EternalDragon.exe, Iwa-san is seen laughing maniacally in front of the computer)  
  
Cye: (starts backing away) o_O [um... have you gone completely insane?]  
  
Iwa-san: (abruptly stops laughing) O_o Nani?  
  
Cye: o_O   
  
Iwa-san: (minimizes Japanese translation program) o_o [Whoops. Still had the translator on]   
  
=P [and no I haven't gone completely insane......]  
  
Cye: o_O [what's that supposed to mean?]  
  
Iwa-san: >=P [you'll see...]  
  
Cye: O_o [Oooookay. Whatever you say. So now what?]  
  
Iwa-san: -_- [we wait 34.73 seconds for the big-snake-dog-thing to show up again]  
  
Cye: o_O  
  
(34.74 seconds later)  
  
Iwa-san: -_- [stupid computer is running slow...]  
  
(The Eternal Dragon emerges from the Dragonballs, but it's still a tight fit in Iwa-san's room)  
  
Eternal Dragon: I am the Eternal Dragon... what the hell am I doing here again!!!!  
  
Iwa-san: (launches computer translation program and sets mode to Japanese) >=P [you're not here. You are.]  
  
Eternal Dragon: Wha...? WHO DID THIS!!!?  
  
Iwa-san and Cye: (Pointing at each other) O_O [He did it!]  
  
Eternal Dragon: -_-  
  
Iwa-san: =P [You're not really here. You're still in the Dragonballs, but you are here because you're   
  
not really you, you're you. Understand now?]  
  
Eternal Dragon: @_@  
  
Cye: O_O [oh I get it!]  
  
Iwa-san: -_- [no. No you don't]  
  
Cye: o_O [I don't?]  
  
Iwa-san: -_- [Nope.]  
  
Cye: o_o [oh]  
  
Eternal Dragon: Um... so anyway, what....... is your .......wish?  
  
Cye: ;P [you could wish him away]  
  
Iwa-san: >=D [now why would I want to do that when I still have so many "uses" for him]  
  
Eternal Dragon: Hey what do you mean by that?  
  
Iwa-san: o_O [what do you think I mean?]  
  
Eternal Dragon: What do you think I think you mean?  
  
Iwa-san: o_O [I think that you think that you'd like to know what I think]  
  
Cye: @_@ [I think you're trying to confuse me...]  
  
Iwa-san: ^_^ [I think you just think I'm trying to confuse you]  
  
Cye: @_@ [well I think that you think that I think I'm confused...]  
  
Iwa-san: ^_^ [well you want to know what I think?]  
  
Cye: @_@ [not really...]  
  
Iwa-san: =P [well I think that you think that I think that...]  
  
Eternal Dragon: STOP THAT ALREADY!!  
  
Iwa-san: o_o [Alright already. Jeez. You'd think that being eternal, he would have a better sense of humor ...]  
  
Eternal Dragon: What was that?!?!  
  
Iwa-san: O_O [Nothing. Nothing at all...]  
  
Eternal Dragon: *Glare*  
  
Iwa-san: (starts fidgeting) (tries to avoid eye contact)  
  
Eternal Dragon: (Continues to glare)  
  
Cye: o_O [what are you guys doing? You're acting strange...]  
  
Eternal Dragon: (Attacks Cye with his fierce glare)  
  
Cye: O_O [AAAAHHHHHHH!!!]  
  
Iwa-san: (gasping for air) @_@ =D >=D [ugh...YAY! I'm free!!][Now, about my wish...]  
  
Cye: @_@  
  
Eternal Dragon: (Releasing Cye) *agitated* What...is your wish?  
  
Iwa-san: *muttering* I wish you'd stop doing that...  
  
Eternal Dragon: Very well. Your wish is granted.  
  
Iwa-san: O_O [what!? what wish?! You don't mean...]  
  
Eternal Dragon: >=D That...... is what you wished for...  
  
Iwa-san: >=O [no it's not!! I never said that's what I wished for!]  
  
Cye: o_O [technically you did say it...]  
  
Iwa-san: *mumbling* -_- [....... technicalities.......granted......] O_O >=O [Hey wait a second! If you're gonna count   
  
that as a wish you could at least stick to it!]  
  
Eternal Dragon: Technically I did. You never specified how long I had to stop.  
  
Iwa-san: >=O [Of course I didn't!! that was never meant to be my wish]  
  
Cye: O_o [Well, I did hear you say it so theoretically it was your wish]  
  
Iwa-san: >=O [YOU'RE NOT HELPING!]  
  
Cye: =\ [since when was I here to do that? It's your fault I fell out into your universe]  
  
Iwa-san: -_-  
  
Eternal Dragon: o_O well I'll be leaving now...  
  
(the 7 holographically solid balls create an additional 7 holes in the roof)  
  
Iwa-san: >=O [BUT I NEVER GOT A WISH!!!]  
  


* * *

Note: Iwa-san is still the only character for which I claim responsibility so far 


	3. Here a Dragon, there a Dragon, everywher...

Cye: =P [well that was a waste of 11 minutes...]  
  
Iwa-san: O_O [11!? D'oh I missed the 10 minute mark... he was still here, not granting me a wish!]  
  
Cye: o_O [but I thought he said he...]  
  
Iwa-san: >=O [shut-up! He didn't grant me my wish]  
  
Cye: -_- [you know this is all your fault]  
  
Iwa-san: >=O [My fault!! How is this my fault?!]  
  
Cye: (rolls eyes) [you did say the words "I wish"]  
  
Iwa-san: -_- [Figures... one of the only times I actually speak and something like this happens...]  
  
Cye: (rolls eyes) =P [Well maybe you shouldn't say anything at all then...]  
  
Iwa-san: (gets an idea) >=) [I just had an interesting thought]  
  
Cye: O_O [uh oh]  
  
Iwa-san: ^_^ [you should be happy. You inspired it]  
  
Cye: >_  
Iwa-san: >=P [you'll like this idea. It doesn't involve your death]  
  
Cye: O_o [and that's supposed to make me feel better?]  
  
Iwa-san: =P [since when has that been my job?]  
  
Cye: -_- [well it is your fault I'm stuck here.]  
  
Iwa-san: O_o [and why do you say that?]  
  
Cye: (rolls eyes) [you have Dragonballs on your computer and you still haven't used them to send me home]  
  
Iwa-san: >=D [you really do need to learn to watch what you "say"]  
  
Cye: o_O [so... you're gonna send me home the next time he's here?]  
  
Iwa-san: >=D [oh I'm gonna send you somewhere]  
  
Cye: -_- o_o[me and my big mouth... um... may I ask where I'm going?]  
  
Iwa-san: ^_^ [you'll find out soon enough...]  
  
Cye: o_o [that's what I was afraid of...]  
  
(becoming impatient waiting on the computer, Iwa-san resets the program to change the clock and launches   
  
EternalDragon.exe every minute)  
  
Iwa-san: =P [now lets see if we can speed this up]  
  
Eternal Dragon: (rips the roof off of Iwa-san's room) NOW WHAT!!!!!!?  
  
Iwa-san: :/ [well at least now I don't hafta worry about patching parts of the roof]  
  
Cye: o_o [.......]  
  
Eternal Dragon: WELL?  
  
Iwa-san: ^_^;; [um... you should be happy about this wish]  
  
Eternal Dragon: Wishing for your death?   
  
Iwa-san: -_- [I wish to be able to speak and understand japanese]  
  
Eternal Dragon: o_O uh...granted?  
  
(before the Eternal Dragon leaves, the program runs again and another Eternal Dragon emerges)  
  
Eternal Dragon #2: Here again!!?  
  
Eternal Dragon #1: O_O  
  
Eternal Dragon #2: um... who are you?  
  
Eternal Dragon #1: ......I'm the Eternal Dragon.  
  
Eternal Dragon #2: no, I am the Eternal Dragon.  
  
Eternal Dragon #1: no, I am  
  
Eternal Dragon #2: no you're not. I am  
  
(this continues for the next 45 seconds until the program runs again)  
  
Eternal Dragon #3: What do you want now!!?  
  
Eternal Dragon #1 & #2: What the...  
  
Eternal Dragon #3: Ack!! How is this possible?  
  
Iwa-san: @_@ (shakes his head) ^_^;;; [uh I guess I set the program too fast]  
  
Cye: (hiding in a corner) o_O =P[now this is strange and yet, entertaining...]  
  
Iwa-san: (quits the program)  
  
Eternal Dragons: (looking at each other) o_O   
  
Iwa-san: O_o [well lets see if I can fix this...]  
  
Eternal Dragons: @_@  
  
Iwa-san: >_  
Eternal Dragons: (still looking at each other) uh...  
  
Iwa-san: (rolls eyes and points to Eternal Dragon #1) [you.]  
  
(Eternal Dragon #1 leaves through the gaping hole that was once Iwa-san's roof)  
  
Iwa-san: o_O [alrighty that makes things a little easier]  
  
Eternal Dragon #3: Oookay...  
  
Iwa-san: O_o (points to Eternal Dragon #2) [hmm now you. You owe me a wish]  
  
Eternal Dragon #2: What...is...your wish?  
  
Iwa-san: ^_^[I wish for the ability to be heard without having to say anything]  
  
Eternal Dragon #2: Fine.   
  
(Eternal Dragon #2 disappears)   
  
Eternal Dragon #3: That's better. NOW I CAN YELL AT YOU!!  
  
Cye: o_o  
  
Iwa-san: uh....... I wish for... both you and Cye to disappear.  
  
Cye: O_O  
  
Eternal Dragon: I don't th...   
  
(before the Eternal Dragon finishes yelling a portal opens up and sucks Cye, the Eternal Dragon, Iwa-san   
  
and his computer in...)  
  
  
  


* * *

Note: Iwa-san is still the only character for which I claim responsibility so far 


End file.
